dcmarvel_fanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Arthur Curry
Arthur Curry (born as Orin) is a mysterious Atlantean swimmer that has a special connection with water and the life forms within it.Recently, after having met and married Mera, Arthur learned of his true origins as Orin and has embraced his destiny as King of the Seven Seas. Personality Arthur is a very peaceful and loyal person unless the lifes of the ocean or the people he loves are in jeopardy. Arthur has threaten to go to war with land dwellers if they continue to pollute the ocean. Physical Appearance Arthur Curry is a tall, well built Atlantean, he is 6'2", weighs 213 lbs and has green eyes. He usually has short, medium blond hair. As Aquaman, Arthur wears a customized wet suit that has an orange and green top. He also wears green pants and shoes, a black snap-on belt with a golden "A", and has a small dagger saddled to his leg. His costume also features the outline of an "A" in green stitching upon his abdomen. History Early Life The precise details about the origins of Arthur's powers are unknown to him. However his real name is Orin. His swimming abilities impressed Arthur's mother Queen Atlanna, but she died when he was a baby. Subsequently attending the University of Miami, Arthur went on to become the University swim champion, although his record was marred when he was caught after breaking into a marine research facility to release eight dolphins back into the wild. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Super Breathing - '''Arthur can breathe underwater for prolonged periods of time. *Telepathy - Arthur is aware of just about anything that occurs underwater. He can mentally communicate with any marine underwater creature. He also has limited sonar abilities. *'Swimming at super speed''' - Arthur, while above or underwater, can swim, exercise, or move at incredible speeds, and has proven on numerous occasions to be a much faster swimmer than Clark Kent, indicating his speed capacity potential. It is documented by Marionette Ventures that he can swim up to 100 mph. *Super Stamina - Arthur can swim vast distances, exercise and even fight underwater for prolonged periods of time without getting tired. *Hydrokinesis - While underwater, Arthur can manipulate water with his mind. Through this ability, he can create a ball of hard water. He also has the ability to propel himself through the water into the air. *Super Strength - Arthur, when dosed with water, or while underwater, possesses vast superhuman strength, and as such, he has on numerous occasions, proven to be able to bend metal when exposed to water. *Super Durability - Arthur, either while exposed to water or while submerged in water, becomes highly resistant to pain and harm, and can maintain consciousness and operate in very cold waters. *Healing Factor - Arthur can heal rapidly from virtually any wound by contacting water or while underwater. Abilities *Hand-to-Hand Combat - Aquaman has incredible fighting abilities. Weaknesses Without any source of water, Arthur appears to be more vulnerable on land; he was shot with a tranquilizer dart which hit his neck, causing him to pass out after trying to get to the water. Paraphernalia Equipment *Trident- Arthur carries a trident with him that gives him the ability to move masses of water at a time. *Wet Suit - The wet suit Artur wears allows him to maintain moisture on land for up to 2 hours. Gallery Aquaman 2.png|Arthur Curry as Aquaman Trivia *Aquaman was born in southern Forida. *Aquaman is a founding member of the Justice League. Category:DC Characters Category:DC Heroes Category:DC Superheroes Category:Superheroes Category:Justice League Category:Atlanean Category:Characters with Invulnerability Category:Characters with Super Breathing Category:Characters with Super Speed Category:Characters with Super Stamina Category:Characters with Super Strength Category:Healing Category:Metahuman Category:Telepathy Category:Atlantis